bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mastodon in the Room
The Mastodon in the Room is the first episode and season premiere of the sixth season of Bones. Summary The Jeffersonian team is still scattered across the globe, but Cam is under intense media scrutiny after the Federal Coroner's lab cannot identify the skeleton of a young child. A boy named Logan Bartlett is missing, and the media believes that the skeleton might be this boy. Cam refuses to confirm this until she has proof. She is also under scrutiny from her bosses because she's going on TV to speak about brain injuries in soldiers returning from the Middle East. Booth and Brennan meet at the Reflecting Pool and discuss what they did during their time away. Brennan was with Daisy on an archaeological dig in Maluku while Booth was in Afghanistan training soldiers. Booth asks Brennan whether she met anyone there, and she said that she didn't have time. Meanwhile, Booth met a journalist named Hannah. The team reunites thanks to Caroline, and she tells Cam that her superiors don't wish for her to speak out on brain injuries and is attempting to use the Bartlett case as an excuse to fire her. Booth speaks with the missing boy's parents, who are divorced. Logan's mother has custody, and his father has an alibi. The team figures out that the remains of the child are Asian, and the body was malnourished, which suggests that the child was an Asian immigrant. Hodgins confirms that the child died over four months ago, which means that it isn't Logan. The child seemed to have swallowed a toothpick and choked to death. Trauma to the throat showed that someone attempted to revive the child, and it wasn't a murder. Hodgins confirms that the child was from North Korea. Booth and Brennan track down a number of garment factories, where Korean immigrants are working. One North Korean immigrant had a small child with her but he was brought back to South Korea to be with his father. Brennan finds that the baby's crib was put together with wooden screws. One of the screws got loose, and the baby swallowed it. The mother covered up the death because she believed she was going to be deported if the truth got out. Booth discovers that the missing boy's father bought a car mere days after Logan went missing. Brennan and Booth track down the boy and his father at a favorite park of Logan's and the boy is reunited with his mother. Meanwhile, Angela has news for Hodgins: she is going to have a baby, and she wants the child to be born in the States, so she's decided that they should stay in DC. The Jeffersonian has its forensics team back, but only if they can clear the stuffed mastodon out of their lab space first. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Parker Booth - Ty Panitz *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo * Carrie Bartlett - Melissa Marsala *Trevor Bartlett - Dylan Bruno *Kang Kyu Bok - Peter Kim *Kang Mi Cha - Jessica Shim *Patrick Park - Ryun Yu *Marlowe Becker - Danielle Bisutti * Logan Bartlett - Sammy Fiderio and Jordan Fiderio *Child - Kaleb Carter *Mother - Meena Serendib *1st Sergeant - Amir Assante Featured Music *"Adorable" - Artist vs. Poet *"Unlucky Stars" - Todd Wright *"Coffee for One" - Cast Notes *The reason for the title, which does not appear to have anything to do with the episode at first, is revealed at the end; the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab was transformed into a museum, with a big stuffed mastodon as the main showcase. *That, and the "Elephant in the Room" that is Booth's new squeeze, Hannah, and Brennan struggling with having second thoughts about Booth and the nature of their relationship. *While with Daisy in the Maluku Islands Brennan mentions her fear of snakes first mentioned in Mummy in the Maze. She also says that she is only afraid of snakes when Booth is there to climb on. This could be a call back to a previous episode where Bones wasn't afraid of a snake and Booth wasn't around, but a second episode where Booth is around and she is. Along with the fact she mentioned having irregular pets like snakes. *When sitting at the bar with Brennan and Booth, Caroline says "The whole Scooby gang's coming back". This could be a reference to the show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" in which the term "Scooby gang" was often used to refer to the group of main characters - including a friendly vampire Angel, played by David Boreanaz. * Also When Caroline calls Booth to tell him to come home, she tells him to "convince the powers that be." The Powers That Be were a large aspect in David Boreanaz's other show, "Angel", as they were the ones who provided the visions that led Angel's actions. Quotes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes